Various types of pharmaceutical dosage forms are known for oral dosing. Such capsules generally comprise an envelope wall of a pharmaceutically acceptable, e.g. orally ingestible, polymer material such as gelatin, although other materials for capsule walls, e.g. starch and cellulose based polymers are also known. Such capsules generally have soft walls made by forming a film on a capsule former, which is then allowed to dry. Rigid walled capsules made by injection molding are also known; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,284, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,475, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,840, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,724, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,817, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,881 (all to Warner Lambert). These disclose specific constructions of capsules made of gelatin, starch and other polymers, and methods of making them by injection molding of hydrophilic polymer, e.g., water mixtures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,284 specifically discloses such capsules provided with a cap which closes the capsule, which is formed in situ on the filled capsule by molding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,724 discloses a wide range of rigid capsule shapes and parts.
Multi-compartment capsules, including those of the type where each compartment has different drug release characteristics or, for example, contains a different drug substance or formulation, are also known; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,724 (Warner-Lambert), U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,359 (University of Kentucky), U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,461 (Alza Corp.), WO 9516438 (Cortecs Ltd.), WO 9012567 (Helminthology Inst.), DE-A-3727894, BE 900950 (Warner Lambert), FR 2524311, NL 7610038 (Tapanhony N V), FR 28646 (Pluripharm), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,789 (Glassman), U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,910 (Glassman), among others. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,817, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,789, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,910 each disclose a multicompartment capsule made of a water-plasticized gelatin.
Pharmaceutical dosage forms that comprise a matrix of a solid polymer, in which a drug substance is dispersed, embedded or dissolved as a solid solution are also known. Such matrixes may be formed by an injection molding process. This technology is discussed in Cuff G. and Raouf F., Pharmaceutical Technology, June 1998, p. 96-106. Some specific formulations for such dosage forms are, for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,516; U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,337; U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,378; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,601; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,752; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,668; U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,790; U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,655 among others, in which a polyethylene glycol (“PEG”) matrix is used and solid dosage forms are made by injection molding.
The content of the above-mentioned background patent publications are incorporated herein by way of reference.
See, also for example, WO 01/08666, WO 02/060385, US 2004/0115256, US 2006/0049311, WO 02/060384, US 2003/0068369, US 2004/0166153, WO 04/010978, US 2006/0057201, WO 05/009380, US 2005/0175687, WO 05/089726, US 2005/0249807, U.S. 60/968,383, and U.S. 61/061,275, each of the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by way of reference.
Also, the content of PCT/EP00/07295 entitled “MULTI-COMPONENT PHARMACEUTICAL DOSAGE FORM” assigned to the assignee of the present application is incorporated herein by way of reference.